Redemption
by holtzyman
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Regina stares into her eyes & points with fury & says,"You're dead to me." She then shatters the mirror. She then sends her self on a path of redemption, meeting a beautiful blonde stranger...only to realize that it is Snow's daughter. Thnx


Prompt: Regina stares into her eyes & points with fury & says,"You're dead to me." She then shatters the mirror. She then sends her self on a path of redemption, meeting a beautiful blonde stranger...only to realize that it is Snow's daughter. Thnx❤❤

 **So this prompt leaves a lot to intercept. It's a bit confusing, and I'm guessing it's an AU? I'm not quite sure. But I intercepted this prompt the best I could and I decided to take it my way. Thanks for the prompt! Enjoy!**

The rain outside started to get louder as each drop roughly hit the ground. A clap of thunder boomed outside, lighting joining it in the sky. The queen in the room paid no mind, instead focusing on the full body mirror in front of her.

Her eyes swept over every inch of her body before she laughed hollowly, the sound echoing throughout the cold room. She traced her face in the mirror, allowing her fingers to press against the cold surface briefly before redrawing. So here she was, looking at her past, laughing harshly at herself. Oh, there she is, killing an elderly man for stepping in the way of her horse. Oops, dead is the maid that dared drop a dish.

This was her life. How did she become this?

"Look at myself," Regina said, thumb going back to trace over her eyes in the mirror. The dead orbs stared back at her, echoing every bad thing she ever did. "How did I become this?"

Slowly, her whole hand pressed against the mirror. The mirror her followed, their hands firmly pressed together. Anger coursed through her in hot waves. How dare she? How dare she become worse than her own mother! Why would she do this? Didn't she promise herself as a young girl she would never become this? She broke her own promise!

She hated herself. The realization had her taking a rough step back. She hated herself, hated what she had become. Hated everything about her, from her number in the body counts, to her dead eyes, to the scars lingering on her body. She was disgusted with herself.

"Why did I do all this?" She forced herself not to cry. Her eyes stung but she refused to let the tears fall. Suddenly, she stepped back and pointed at the mirror. "You're dead to me."

It was time.

Regina drew her fist back before surging it forward. Pain erupted in her hand, blood spluttering out like lava out of a volcano. A clap of thunder wavered outside, as her blood dripped to the floor to join the broken glass. A loud 'hsss' filled the air before the room was surrounded in purple smoke.

Her head felt like someone was pounding on it with an axe. Her life exploded before her eyes. Every kill she made, every bad thing, every lie, every deed, every challenge. Bright lights soon replaced them as Regina screamed, her head now threatening to burst open.

And then nothing.

~()~

"Hey, lady! Wake up! Lady!"

Regina groaned and gently rubbed her forehead. She tried to force her eyes open, but she was blinded by light the second she did.

"Easy there!"

Gentle hands helped her sit up. Regina breathed her nose, trying to get rid of the sudden bout of nausea. Slowly, she peeled back her eyes and looked into the face of a skinny old man. "Where am I?" she demanded, looking around sharply.

"Dunno. Just walking and poof! There you was, on the ground in front of me."

Regina blinked and gingerly got to her feet, refusing the old man's hand to help. "Where am I?"

"Enchanted Forest, Ma'am."

"Do you know who I am?" Regina demanded, head spinning. Did it work? Where was she? How long was she out? What even time period was this?

"Er, a horse rider?" The old skinny man scratched his head.

Regina glanced down, taking in her outfit for the first time. She wore her trousers and blue shirt, and vest, noticing her hair was in braids and that she wore her boots. She ran to a nearby puddle (there were quite a few) and glanced down. Thankfully, she wasn't back to being a teen. Instead, she was the same age as before.

It worked! She could have danced, she was so happy! Her plan worked. She was no longer the Evil Queen. If she was no longer the Evil Queen, she never killed anyone, never did anything horrible. All she was, was a simple horse rider.

"Yes, I am a horse rider! Do I have a horse?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh . . ." Old man scratched his head. "You know, I'm really not sure . . ."

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She waved her hand aside. "I must start my journey! Thank you for all the help!"

With that Regina took off, not quite sure where she was going, but knowing she needed some answers. She also needed to start over, to fix her wrongs. Even if they didn't exist anymore.

~()~

After an hour of walking, Regina came across a small town village. She was hungry, thirsty, and in desperate need to relieve her bladder. She was not used to walking. She was a queen, god damn it!

"You!" She pointed at a little boy and he glanced up in curiosity. "You need-" She froze. This wasn't her anymore. She wasn't the queen. She needed to tread carefully. She swallowed thickly. "Well, who is the queen?" First things first.

The little boy brightened, eye bright and blue. "Snow White, of course! She rules the land with her husband and daughter."

Snow White had a daughter? But of course. She never made her a bandit, never ruined her wedding. Never ruined her life. Of course.

Well, that's one thing she fixed with her curse, right? But she really didn't do anything but remove herself as queen. Did she already change that much history? It didn't matter. She will make up for her mistakes whether she did them now or not.

"Thank you. Um . . ." She scratched her head. Her stomach grumbled, reminded her just how hungry she was. And thirsty. "Is there a place to eat?" she asked softly.

"Robin Hood's bar!" The boy grinned and picked up the bucket of water he had drop. He then looked up at her and frowned. "Where are my manners? You look thirsty. Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please." She felt like she was dying of first. She didn't even consider if the water was poisonous, she was so thirsty. She accepted the bucket from the boy and lifted it to her mouth. She drank deeply, before pulling away with a soft 'pop'. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It seems like I drunk half the water."

"Don't worry, Ma'am," the boy said, grinning. "The well is just over there. The bar is a little way, but keep on the path and be safe. Goodbye!" With that the boy took off for a little well just up the hill.

Regina grinned and snapped her fingers. (That was part of her curse- make sure she had magic so she can have money, and for helping her with her good deeds.) When the little boy got back to where ever he lived, he would find a couple of gold coins for him.

~()~

The bar was crowded and loud, with many merry men and women. Behind the bar stood Robin and Marian, each serving customers. Marian had one hand on her stomach.

Regina remembered them the minute she saw them. Regina had destroyed Robin Hood's home for trying to steal from her. He got away, and Regina had ordered his head. She had forced him and his wife into a life of bandits.

Now, in this alternative universe, they had a bar, a little house behind it (Regina walked past it on the way there) and Marian was expecting a baby. Regina knew suddenly what she would do to make it up to them.

But first . . .

She got some sort of bread and meat meal and devoured it in seconds. Robin watched her with ride eyes before chuckling, "My, I like a woman who can pack it away!"

Regina swallowed down her embarrassment and shrugged. "I just forgot to eat today," she said in way of explaining.

"Oh, don't mind my husband." Marian had joined the conversation, one hand resting on her very pregnant belly. "He thinks any woman that takes more than two bites can pack it away."

Robin chuckled once more and pressed a sweet kiss to his wife's temple. "You know me so well."

Regina felt . . . something watching the couple interact. Happy, she decided. She was happy they were getting their happy endings after she destroyed them the first time. (After she left, she would magic up a lot of baby things for them. That baby would have everything it needed.)

Suddenly, a bunch of boys near a corner cheered and hollered. Regina craned her neck to see a blonde in a ponytail triumphantly holding a dart. "That's how you do it, boys!"

"Way to go, Emma!" someone in the crowd screamed, the rest of them yelling in agreement.

"Thank you, boys!" Emma grinned before slowly walking away. With a start, Regina realized the pretty blonde was heading her way.

"Hello, Robin," the stranger greeted, sitting on the stool right next to Regina.

"Hi, Emma," Marian greeted for the both of them. "The usual?"

"Yep."

"Coming up," Robin said.

While Robin made the blonde's drink, the girl turned to Regina. She narrowed her eyes a bit before smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I haven't seen you around here before."

Regina forced herself to swallow. The stranger was very pretty. Her eyes were bright, but Regina couldn't tell if they were blue or green. "I'm on a journey," Regina decided to answer. "This is just a stop."

"Oh, cool. I like travelers." With a nod to Robin, the stranger accepted the drink. "I am Emma, Princess Emma. You are?"

Regina was glad she hadn't tried to drink anything, because she would have spilled it in shock. Princess Emma? As in the Queen's daughter? AS IN SNOW WHITE'S DAUGHTER? Suddenly, Regina noticed two guards standing stiff at the back of the bar. She hadn't noticed them before in her rush for food, but they seemed ready to kill anyone who dared try to touch the princess on her night out.

"I am Regina." The words sounded horse even to her own ears and she flinched.

"Nice to meet, you Regina. Tell me, why are you a journey?"

Regina's mouth answered before her brain did. "Redemption."

Emma raised an eyebrow, taking a swift sip of her drink. "For?"

Regina paused. "All the people I wronged." (Even if they didn't know she had wronged them.)

"On a path of redemption," Emma said nodding. "Cool. I like it."

Regina felt like her stomach was trying to stab itself. She was finding it hard to breathe in the presence of the blonde-of the daughter of her used to be worst enemy.

With a start, Regina realized her path had already began. Regina didn't destroy Snow's life, thus blessing her with the most precious gift of all- a child. It made her feel all kinds of weird inside.

"Would you like some company on your journey?"

Regina almost feel over in her stool. "Why would you offer to come with me?" she asked. "You don't even know me."

"No, I suppose not." Emma circled her beer mug with her right index finger, before meeting Regina's eyes. "But it's been a long time since I was by myself and honestly, I love adventure. All day, I'm stuck in the castle, in fear of someone hurting me. I'm only allowed out twice a month, and the guards have to be with me every single second. I know it's because my parents worry about me, but it's so boring being always cooped up in the tower. I want adventure. And here you are."

"Here I am?" Regina asked in a daze.

"Here you are." Emma nodded. "Your on this big journey. You're just the thing I need. So what do you say? Can I come with you?"

Regina found herself nodding before she really could process what was being asked. "Okay."

"Swell. Come on then, Regina. Let's go have some fun." With a careful glance at the guards, Emma slowly got up, grabbed Regina's hand, and started to make a run for it.


End file.
